The Quest to the Demigods
by ScarlettRudas
Summary: The Golden Trio gets assigned to protect three kids from a strange camp called Camp Halfblood. Not only do they encounter Voldemort, but love, and Gaea.


**Hello! I read The Strangest Quest of All by BookMonkey08 which is about Percy and Annabeth going back in time to protect Harry, Hermione and Ron. I got some inspo from that story! So yep, I decided to make like a reverse The Strangest Quest of All which means that Harry, Hermione and Ron are the ones who go on a quest to CAMP HALFBLOOD! I made changes though so don't worry!**

 **All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling's book series Harry Potter and Rick Riordan's book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Unfortunately I don't own anything.**

 **Also THIS IS MY FIRST ever FanFic so please don't hate me ahaha :-) Give constructive criticism if you want :-P.**

The Golden Trio were seated by the Gryffindor table in the Great Dining Hall.

Hermione flipped through the pages of her Transfiguration book, as she shoved a spoon of porridge in to her mouth. Harry stared up at the giant ceiling with a slight frown.

"I'm bored," Ron muttered.

No one said anything.

"I'm bored," he repeated.

More silence.

"Guys, I'm bo-"

"We get it Ron!" Hermione said, and violently flipped to the next page.

"Nothing much has happened in a while. I haven't seen Dumbledore in roughly a week. And I wonder why Professor McGonagall told us not to wear our robes today," Harry said and looked at Hermione. Hermione frowned.

"You're right. The only person who has made speeches before dinner has been Professor McGonagall. How come I never realized?" Hermione muttered under her breath, furious at herself. She then turned around at a lady with a tight bun and a dark green, velvet robe.

McGonagall approached them in que. She held firmly on her stiff fir wand. She had a distraught face.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, Mrs Granger and Weasley. Mr. Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office. It's crucial," she said lowly.

Hermione shot a glance at Ron who was confused.

"Alright, we'll go immediately," Harry replied. Professor McGonagall left without saying anything.

The three children stood up and started walking out from the Dining Hall. They turned left, saying hello to the ghosts who wanted to speak to them. They went down a hall that led to the moving staircases.

"What do you think he has to say?" Ron asked as he followed Harry and Hermione up on a staircase.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh god, I don't hope it's about You-Know-Who." She then looked at Harry, expecting him to say something. He was silent for a moment.

"I haven't received any signs from him yet. I don't think it's about him," he answered and lifted his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

The staircase moved to a hall where Muggle Studies by Professor Burbage was located. It stopped there for about 10-20 seconds before it moved to another hall. The kids jumped off the staircase, going down the dimly lit hallway.

There was it. The huge Griffin statue.

Awkwardly, Hermione put her hands up. She cleared her throat. "Sherbet l-lemon."

The Griffin statue turned to their left, and a staircase started emerging from the ground. The three kids went up on the staircase. They stepped inside. They had entered the room for maybe 20th time now, while some students would never get the opportunity to explore the headmaster's office.

"Welcome. Take a seat Mrs Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

The trio sat down on the old-fashioned arm chairs. Hermione and Ron remained silent, but Harry couldn't resist asking.

"Professor Dumbledore, where have you been?"

The kids saw as Professor Dumbledore shut his eyes. The old man shook his head slightly, as he gently placed his glasses on the desk.

"It's very complex to explain this, indeed..."

He took a deep breath.

"I have been in a place in the U.S. In a camp, if I should narrow it down. Camp Half-blood."

Ron scrunched his face up.

"The United States? Why would you be there, Professor?"

"An old companion of mine called Chiron - He... Well, you could say he owns the camp. The thing about this camp is that demigods settle there."

"Demigods?" Hermione asked. The trio looked confused.

"Children of Greek gods and goddesses. Now this might come as a suprise to you, but I will assign you to go there, to protect the camp. Especially three children named Jason, Leo and Piper. The thing is... Voldemort time travelled into the future to that camp and he is planning to kill all the campers with his army of Death Eaters. Why, I still haven't figured out yet, but you ought to find out."

Hermione rubbed her temples while Ron looked frightened over how Dumbledore mentioned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name. Harry frowned.

"Children of Greek gods and goddesses," Hermione repeated.

"And you said something about time travelling?" Harry asked.

"A-And about You-Know-Who?" Ron added.

"I'll explain this quickly to you as we're losing precious time. You need to use Professor McGonagall's Time-Turner, which I have here in my hand, and you need to travel into the future. 12th of January Saturday 2019. You need to pretend as if you've just been claimed. If anyone asks you where, say it was by the lake or in a forest, where nobody could witness the claiming. Anyway. Mrs. Granger, you'll be a daughter of Athena."  
Hermione dropped her jaw.

"Isn't she-"

"Yes, goddess of war and wisdom. You'll easily fit in with the other children. And you, Mr. Weasley, you'll be a son of... Hephaestus."

"Who's Hephaestus?" Ron asked, his face still scrunched up.

"Hephaestus is the god of crafting and fire. I wanted to put you with Hermes but if you were put with Hephaestus... You'd get closer to Leo. One of the three kids I want you students to protect."

Ron became silent. He was staring at the dusty tiles with a frown.

"Now, as to you, Mr. Potter. I wished to put you with Zeus but he is very powerful and you'd be the center of attention which is what all of you should avoid although it would bring you closer to Jason as he is a child of Zeus as well. So you should settle in the Aphrodite cabin-"

Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"She's the goddess of love and all that foolish stuff!" she said.

"Now now, Mr. Granger... Aphrodite have amazing talents. They can charmspeak. But why I put Harry there is because a girl named Piper is in the Aphrodite cabin, again, one of the three campers you need to save. Why I didn't put you Mrs. Granger with Jason is because it would seem all too obvious. Three never-seen kids end up with the famous trio of Camp Halfblood. Campers would instantly suspect something."

Dumbledore kept talking a little bit about the gods. He mentioned that they would sleep in cabins.

Harry nodded slightly, trying to absorb all the crazy information.

"You need to bring your wands and brooms. But alas! Be sure that nobody is around when you use the wands and brooms, not even the children of Hecate who are children that know the most magic and witchcraft in the camp."

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I will offer you Professor McGonagall's Time-Traveler, but first you have to change your t-shirts to this orange one. The campers wear these on a regular basis during the day."

They changed quickly and Dumbledore passed Hermione the Time-Traveler. She pursed her lips, remembering the last time she used one of these.

"But doesn't it take 5 hours before you get harmed?" She asked.

"Professor McGonagall travelled far to purchase a special one, one that can go for 6 days before you can risk getting harmed, so return on Sundays. It was very expensive - So take good care of it. One of you have to keep it in a secure place. I believe Mrs. Granger will deal with that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as if thinking 'of course'.

"I might somehow send my owl into the future to get in contact with you... I'm not sure, I'll admit. Close your eyes to avoid seeing your future... You'll hear clear noise once the Time-Turner stops spinning. And oh, a map of the camp. Good luck."

Dumbledore gave Ron an old scroll.

The trio awkwardly squeezed in under the golden necklace.

Harry tried fidgeting with the Time-Turner itself, but Hermione slapped his hand away. They shut their eyes and she spinned the object.


End file.
